Stranger In Your Eyes
by Lady-Indis
Summary: OLD/ON HOLD, but I will be rewriting each chapter when I am in the mood, and finishing it up. TrunkxGoten friendship, possible yaoi. Trunks begins to lose himself in a battle for power, much like his father before him..
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! This is the sequel to "Friends...or Enemies?" by Angel Abi.   
I suggest you read it; she did a pretty good job in my opinion but doesn't want to make a sequel at the moment,   
which is why I'm continuing it. It's not a yaoi, but this one MIGHT become one; give me feedback on whether it should be   
or should not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'd really appreciate knowing what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: *grits her teeth* As much as I want to, I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Peach Girl, or Sailor Moon. So let me be! ^_^  
  
  
The Betrayal   
Part two in the "Friends... Or Enemies?" saga  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
"That camping trip was fun, Trunks!!" Goten said happily as the two boys flew to the Sky Mountain Range to train.   
(AN: ok, not so original a name but deal with it^_^)   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it was REAL fun having a fight..."   
  
Goten looked sad suddenly, remembering what Trunks had said to him. "At least my dad loved me enough to stay around my   
whole life!!!" But he and Trunks were friends again. And it wasn't true, anyway. Goku did love him, he was just busy...   
So why did it bother him? "Hey Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You didn't really mean it, did you? About my dad?" Goten turned to him, a slightly anxious expression on his face.  
  
It took Trunks a second to remember what exactly he'd said..."Ohh, that...no Goten of course not."  
  
Goten immediately felt better. "Ok!" He flew ahead of Trunks. "Hah, I bet I can beat you to the mountains!!"  
  
"No fair Goten, you got a head start!!!" Trunks yelled, putting on a burst of speed. The two friends laughed the rest of  
the way to the mountain.   
  
~*~  
  
It was near the end of the day. Trunks was still stronger than Goten, but Goten was gaining on him, which annoyed Trunks.  
So when Trunks got home, he went straight to his dad, who was in the Training Room. "Dad?"  
  
Vegeta looked at him, then went back to his training routine, but he nodded once to show he was listening.  
  
"Will you help me to become stronger?"  
  
Vegeta was surprised. "I thought you were training with the youngest brat of Kakkarot's."  
  
Trunks felt a flash of annoyance. "His name's Goten, and yeah, I am. But he's almost as strong as me, and I want to stay   
stronger."  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Just like Kakkarot's stronger than me, and probably always will be. I've learned to deal with it."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, we're not talking about you two. This is Goten and me..and I can't let him pass me."  
  
Vegeta looked at him. He understood why the brat wanted to stay stronger; it was the same with him. He had hated Kakkarot   
for so long for being stronger....But still.. "Trunks, I will help you. Train with me, and I'll see to it that you'll stay   
stronger than that other boy." A smirk formed on his lips. He would train Trunks because it would give him the feeling that   
at least his son was stronger than Kakkarot's son.  
  
Trunks felt a rush of pride that his father had called him by his name, and not as "Brat". He loved spending time with his  
dad, because it gave him a feeling of importance. He hadn't trained with Vegeta lately, instead spending his time with Goten.  
And as much as Goten meant to him, he just couldn't let him surpass him in strength. Not ever.  
  
END OF THE PROLOGUE...  
  
Ok i know it's not the most interesting story yet but i wanted to make a prologue. Anyway, please let me know  
what you think of it^_^ 


	2. Chapter One

Author's Notes: I'm glad you like the story! I hope this chapter's good enough to get some more reviews:-)  
I didn't get any feedback as to whether you want it to be a yaoi...so I've decided myself^_^ ..But you'll just have to wait to find out! Bwahahaha...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I'd be rich. But I'm not....*sniff* And Vegeta and Gohan would be MINE!!!^_^ But, sadly, they aren't...so I guess that means I don't own it.  
  
Vegeta: ..Right.  
Lady-indis: *pouts* What? Don't you like my laugh?  
Vegeta: No. And put me more into this story, I don't have a big part!  
Lady-indis: That's cause this story isn't about YOU, it's about Goten and Trunks.  
Vegeta: Hmmph.  
Lady-indis: Besides, you're one of the main characters in my other story.  
Vegeta: Yeah, and I'd like to know how exactly I'm supposed to beat that Master Sven character.  
Lady-indis: Guess you'll have to wait and see...  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
The next day, Goten flew over to Capsule Corporation. He found Trunks sparring with Vegeta. "Hey, Trunks!! Are you ready to go train?!" Goten called, waving to get Trunks's attention.  
  
Trunks walked over to him. "Hey Goten, what's up?"  
  
""Err...nothing....but are you ready to go to the mountains?" Goten grinned at him.  
  
Trunks fingered a lock of lavender hair, purposely not looking at Goten. "No Goten, not today. I'm....trying to spend time with my dad today. He hardly ever pays attention to me....:  
  
"Oh." Goten was crestfallen. "Okay..."  
  
Trunks tried to ignore the fact that he wasn't telling the whole truth to Goten and said, "Why don't you just not train today? Go explore or something."  
  
"But... I like to explore with you." Goten felt like crying, because he had never been away from Trunks for a day and he felt like Trunks wasn't telling him something. But he knew Trunks wouldn't like it if he cried, he would call him a baby or something. And even though Goten pretended it didn't hurt him, it really did sometimes.   
  
Trunks sighed, feeling even more uneasy. "Tomorrow, Goten. I'm always with you; I'd like to be with my dad for awhile."  
  
Goten was crushed. "I...understand..." He mumbled. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks smiled slightly at him. "Definitely!! Don't have too much fun without me!" He said with a Vegeta-like smirk.  
  
"Nothing's ever fun without you, Trunks." Goten stepped back and flew off, ignoring the hollow feeling inside him as he flew home. Trunks would get to spend time with his dad, after all. It wasn't like it was a big deal; and anyway, Gohan would probably be glad to spend some time with him. Or maybe Goku.  
  
"At least my dad loved me enough to be around my whole life!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta stood behind Trunks. He could tell the brat felt kinda bad. "Trunks, let's continue, or would you prefer to train with Kakkarot's brat?"  
  
Trunks turned to him. "I want to be strong," He said, his lavender eyes unyielding as he looked at his father. "Stronger than Goten and me as Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks!!"  
  
"No matter the cost?" Vegeta asked softly, remembering an almost-forgotten time long ago.  
  
Trunks thought it was a strange question. "What do you mean?"  
  
Vegeta stared straight at him. "Even if it means losing that brat's friendship, do you still want to be the strongest?"  
  
Trunks frowned. "How could I lost Goten? We're pals, best friends."  
  
Vegeta didn't answer. Trunks shrugged to himself.  
  
"I won't lose Goten, Dad. That's impossible," Trunks said confidently. "He'll always be my best friend."  
  
"Let's get started, boy." Vegeta changed the subject suddenly.   
  
Trunsk grinned. He would always be stronger than Goten! That was very important to him. He would think up excuses for the next two weeks while Vegeta trained him hard, and Goten would take a break. Simple; there was nothing to it.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Okay, I'd say that was better than the prologue by a long shot!!^_^ I hope it makes more sense now....  
And I'd love to know what you think of it!! Reviews are always nice^_^ Let me know if I should continue it! I have lots of plans for this story, but it'd be nice to know if anyone cares.  
  
Lady-indis: *sighs, contented with her latest work*  
Vegeta: Good, I'm in it more.  
Lady-indis: I thought up an idea for you, so yeah, you'll be an important cahracter in this story^_^  
Vegeta: *huffily*I'm always important. 


	3. Chapter Two

~*~My rants~*~  
  
Lady-Indis: Only three reviews total?? *sighs* I guess no one likes my story.....  
Vegeta: Hmmph....I happen to be very important, and resent the fact that you're not.  
Lady-Indis: *glares* Be quiet Vegeta!!!I'm very important!!  
Vegeta: *looks at reviews* Then why have only three people reviewed your story?  
Lady-Indis: *about to lose temper* Well, the people that HAVE reviewed are very nice, so I don't care how many reviews I get!!  
Vegeta: Then why did you bring that subject up?  
  
^_^ Anyway...Thanks for the reviews!!! They mean a lot to me!   
  
~*~For the reviewers:~*~  
  
Adam: Thanks, I think I will continue it^_^ I'm glad you find it interesting!!!  
  
SaiyanPrincess: ...And the power struggle will only get more intense!! And maybe sad too...  
  
~*~Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.....or Top Ramen noodles...~*~  
  
~*~Chapter Two~*~  
  
  
Later that day, Goten went to see his father, whose Ki was felt at Master Roshi's island. "Dad? Master Roshi?" He called, landing by the Kami House.   
  
"He-yyyyy! Goten!" Master Roshi,wearing his usual sunglasses and Hawaiian-like outfit, waved from the hammock he lay on. He didn't bother to get up, being the lazy old man he was. (A.N:Who agrees that Master Roshi is the COOLEST old man ever?!? Even if he is..well....disqusting in some ways^_^ I'd like your opinion if you have the time to write it!)  
  
"Goten!" Goku was building a sand castle by the water. He grinned at his son. "What's up?!"  
  
"Can I help?!" Goten asked excitedly, running to the partly-made sand castle.   
  
"Sure!!"  
  
Father and son worked on making the sand castle, and after awhile Goten forgot completely about not being with Trunks. It wasn't often that he got to spend time with Goku, and he was enjoying every moment.   
  
Goku looked at his happy son, and wondered why he'd never spent any time with him. Had he always been so selfishly wrapped up in his training? A feeling of guilt gripped him. Yes. He had missed seven years of Goten's life, but then even when he'd returned to Earth he didn't think about his son's needs. Well, that was going to change. He vowed to spend much more time with Goten, maybe even training together. Goku suddenly remembered something. "Hey Goten?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Where's Trunks?"  
  
"Trunks?....Oh....he's training with his dad today."  
  
"Really? Usually you two train together."  
  
"Not today...I want to spend time with you anyway." Goten continued to ignore the hollow feeling inside, and instead enjoyed the day with Goku.  
~*~End of Chapter Two~*~  
  
Okay, so this chapter was kind of short.....but I'm gearing up for something big^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! And I'd love reviews...not that I'm hinting or anything!   
  
~*~Lady-Indis~*~ 


	4. Chapter Three: Stronger

Friends.Or Enemies?  
Chapter Three  
  
  
I've never been this strong, Never wanted it this bad.  
But I wonder, how long?  
Until I'm with you again.  
  
Things just aren't the same.  
Things just aren't as good.  
You're not around, and I don't feel  
as good as I thought I would.  
  
-My Poem, which will be continued as the chapters continue. And what does this mean? I AM BACK!!! *cheers in the background..or at least, in my imagination.*  
  
Disclaimer: sadly looks at her Ramen noodles and DBZ movies Nope. Guess I don't own anything either of my favorite things.:(  
  
Reviews! I got loads of reviews on my last chapter!!! :) Does that mean I am improving as a writer? I hope so!!  
  
Kittykat146: Heyyyyy gurl!! How are you doing? :) Thanks for your long, ever-so-sweet review thingie!! Haha, I feel good about my story now:) hope you like this part too!  
  
Z Cold: thanks for the comment on Master Roshi!! Yes, someone AGREES with me!~! And yeah, Oolong is awesome too:) hope you still remember my story.it's definitely been awhile.  
  
Neko Senshi Erin: haha, yeah I love when Goku and Goten spend time together:) The only problem is whether Goten and Trunks will.^^  
  
Calvin: I'm glad you like the plot:) Aww, thanks.  
  
ZU108: yay, I FINALLY updated:) Is this chapter to your liking? (do u even remember the story?)  
  
Morien Alexander: aww, thanks for the comment on my writing..i try^^  
  
MysticalWoodElf: oops, hehe, well I kinda took awhile getting this chapter out.my bad^^ But maybe the quality will make up for it? *in my dream!!!*  
  
AND HERE WE GO.....  
  
Chapter Three  
  
* * *  
  
It was a week later, and Goten had just woken up. Goten concentrated on Trunks's Ki, and sighed. Nope, it wasn't heading anywhere but with Vegeta to the training room at Capsule Corp, as it had been for the past week.  
  
Dejectedly, he went down to the kitchen. Goku and Chichi were laughing together; and he was happy they were sharing a nice moment for once. But it bothered him too; why did everyone have someone else?  
  
He went outside to see another sappy moment in Videl and Gohan. It just wasn't fair! He and Trunks were happy together..Now Trunks had taken that away! And for what?  
  
Goten was experiencing one of his first moments of anger, and it confused him even more. He flew to the Sky Mountain Range with a new surge of energy, and began training, hitting out at anything and everything.  
  
It wasn't fair!!  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta noticed the change in Goten's energy immediately. It had a sense of anger to it, and Vegeta knew why. He looked at his quiet son, but did not comment when he saw that Trunks had noticed it too. Trunks looked up at him, with a questioning look on his face. Vegeta knew what the unspoken question was.  
  
"Go to him, brat. He's confused, as his brainless father always is. He doesn't understand why you've been avoiding him."  
  
Trunks looked hurt. "But I told him I would be busy for a few weeks!"  
  
"Of course you did, but that means nothing to him."  
  
"I said I would be training with you!!"  
  
"And he probably wonders why not with him." Vegeta stated the obvious, but also wondering why he was on Kakkarot's brat's side.  
  
Trunks quieted. Then his features hardened, and Vegeta wondered why that expression was so familiar. "Father, I want to train with you. Goten just has to understand that..the moron."  
  
Vegeta was silent, just looking at his strangely calm son. "Allright, brat. If that is what you really want.."  
  
"It is," Trunks said simply. "I need to be the strongest."  
  
* * *  
And so the weeks wore on, until school started for the young boys, who hadn't talked since Trunks had told Goten he was too busy to talk to him.  
  
The first day of school, two boys who had always been together walked alone through the gates. One was bent on being the strongest, and the best, with an expressionless face much like his fathers'.  
  
The other was confused, angry and hurt, with anguish all over his face.  
  
* * *  
  
END OF THIS CHAPTER. Crap or no, please review and let me know how it goes. Sorry there's no yaoi..i am currently considering something else: The two boys not complete without the other, but not a yaoi-relationship. Let me know what you think. Lady-Indis 


	5. Chapter Four: Stranger

Hey all.. Chapter five is up to tha plate..  
  
:::First a little continued poem of mine:::  
  
Why won't you look at me?  
Are you afraid of what you would see?  
I wonder  
Do you even remember me?  
  
Am I a Stranger In Your Eyes..?  
Am I the one that you fear.?  
Am I a Stranger In Your Eyes.?  
Well, I see your face everywhere.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Five  
Stranger in My Eyes  
  
::: ::: :::  
  
Trunks didn't know anyone at the middle school except Goten, who seemed to be avoiding him. Several times he had tried to catch Goten's eye, but Goten had only flinched like he noticed, but had always turned away. Finally, he lost he temper and marched over to his friend.  
  
"Goten!" He shouted, appearing beside the messy-haired boy. "What is your problem, man?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goten asked innocently, but Trunks knew he knew. Goten wasn't a good liar; he was too innocent to the world's lies. "You're avoiding me!! Why?"  
  
Goten flinched, and stubbornly avoided Trunks' gaze. "You're the one who's been avoiding me, Trunks."  
  
Trunks knew this was true, but decided it was beside the point. That was the past, this was the present. "I was training, you know that. I was gonna- "  
  
"You were gonna just train with your daddy instead of me, until I got sick of it?! Is that it? Huh, Trunks?!" Goten's vision blurred with a sudden onslaught of tears. "Forget it!"  
  
Trunks' pride wouldn't let him grovel. "Fine! Let's just forget we were ever friends!" He turned to go, then hissed, "You were always the weak one, Goten."  
  
Goten's lower lip quivered, but he took a breath and held his head high, pushing past Trunks into the school.  
  
* * *  
  
Two months went by, everything a blur to the depressed Goten. He had no friends, because he hadn't bothered to make any, and flinched if someone spoke to him. He had regretted getting angry at Trunks more than once, and had even gone up to Trunks to apologize. But Trunks had just laughed in his face and called him a "poor boy" who didn't deserve a friend like him.  
  
Trunks had become the school bully; he even had his own gang that looked up to him and girls that flocked to catch a glimpse of him. He was rich and hot to them. Trunks was becoming even more arrogant than Vegeta ever was, as hard as that was to believe. Secretly he wanted to become friends again with Goten, but his hunger for power was stronger.  
  
* * *  
  
Goku noticed that Trunks hadn't been around in awhile, and went to ask Vegeta what was up, because Goten wouldn't talk to him. Vegeta had been avoiding Goku's family when they visited, so he wouldn't be asked anything about it. But today Goku found him, training with Trunks. Trunks had become faster and stronger, and it seemed to Goku, less happy.  
  
Goku went up to Vegeta, and asked to speak with him alone in the mountain range. Vegeta folded his arms, but nodded, and they headed the Sky Mountain Range, leaving Trunks to train alone.  
  
"Err.Geta?" Goku ventured as they were flying there, wodnering how to handle it.  
  
"Don't you call me that, Kakkarot!" Vegeta snapped angrily. "And what did you take me from my training for?"  
  
Goku studied him, almost angrily when he realized Vegeta knew perfectly well what he wanted to ask.. "Don't act like I'm too dumb to know what's going on," he suddenly snapped at Vegeta, who stopped flying and stared, surprised. "You have something to do with my depressed son, don't you."  
  
Vegeta glared at him. " Your 'depressed' son is none of my business, Kakkarot."  
  
"It is if you told Trunks not to hang out with him or something." The normally-happy man looked strange when he was angry.  
  
"You should know perfectly well I wouldn't do a thing like that. It was Trunks' idea entirely."  
  
"So you do know something! Tell me, Vegeta."  
  
The two men studied each other, and finally Vegeta responded. "I don't know why I should, but I will. Trunks is becoming..power-hungry."  
  
"It runs in the family," Goku muttered.  
  
Vegeta continued. "He asked that I train with him. I agreed, although I did warn him of the possible consequences. I understand his situation..as I was once like him. He stubbornly didn't believe me, and we proceeded. Apparently they had a disagreement, as I foresaw."  
  
Goku sighed, his anger disappearing at once. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. But I.I suppose I fear Goten's loneliness." He seemed suddenly like an old man.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Accepted. However... The invincible Kakkarot is scared of something?"  
  
Goku smiled back. "Not really a thing..I just want my family and friends' complete safety.. and happiness."  
  
Vegeta understood, though he chose not to voice his tenderness. "Well. Do you want to spar..?"  
  
"Sure thing!" Goku grinned and charged playfully at his friend.  
  
* * *  
  
Allright, Goku was a little OOC there for a minute. But I think he would get mad in that sort of situation..at least a little. Anyone agree or disagree here? I'd love your opinions.. Allright, I admit it. I really want some reviews as well.^^  
  
Lady-Indis 


	6. Chapter Five: Father And Son

_Hello_, everyone! It has been ages, i know, sorry about that. I've been busy, and blah blah blah, but...I am back now. So, the story continues... Enjoy. And PLEASE, review. ) Make me happy, haha.

* * *

Stranger In Your Eyes: 

Chapter Five

* * *

Goten's eyes were drooping. He was_ trying_ to do his math homework, but it was already 9 o'clock and he had been going to sleep early all week. Nowadays, at 13 years old, his schedule pretty much consisted of training, going to school, doing his homework ("_Good boy_, just like my _Gohan_ always did!" a beaming Chichi always said) and then a little more training with his dad before bed.

Unfortunately, the motivation just wasn't there anymore. Something had changed inside him the day that his friendship with Trunks ended. Like a part of him was missing.

"I'm _home_!" Goku shouted happily, walking into the room. "How's my boy?"

Goten turned, grinning. "Hey, dad!" He rushed into his arms. His dad was _always_ there for him. Not like Trunks.

Goku seemed surprised, but he laughed and tousled Goten's hair. "Glad you're feeling better! Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going on a short trip to Skye to train, maybe for a coupla weeks or so...Sound all right? You can come, too."

Happy pride filled Goten, quickly replaced by a deep sadness. "_At least my dad loved me enough to stay around my whole life!"_ Trunks' voice echoed in his mind, but he pushed it aside. Suddenly, something burned inside of him, and he felt the need to punch something...anything. He inwardly gasped. What was wrong with him? And... what was Trunks doing right now?

"Yeah...I wanna come, dad."

Goku grinned. "All right! You'd better wait outside, I have to tell Chi and she's not likely to be very happy about you leaving your homework...But hey, there are more important things!"

Goten smiled back. _That's right. There were more important things. Like **friendship**._

But Trunks didn't seem to know that...And now, it seemed like he was forever lost to Goten. He was a bully now...he tormented everyone at the middle school, except for Goten. He pretty much ignored Goten completely. Goten's heart always thumped when Trunks and his eyes met, but...then Trunks would move on, a cold, fierce look in his eyes.

"Stop hoping. It's over." Goten told himself. "It's... over." He sighed, and looked out the window at the sky. It had been cloudy, but now a piece of golden sun shone through. Goten smiled, and went downstairs.

* * *

Two weeks passed. Two wonderful, hilarious weeks with his dad, in which they trained for hours on end at the cold Skye Mountain Range, and then fished, ate, and played. They talked well into the night, sleeping underneath the brilliant stars. The view was fantastic, and Goten felt closer with his father then he ever had, and slept well for the first time since his friendship with Trunks had ended. 

One night, as they lay beside each other and a cool mist covered them, Goku changed the light, playful conversation to a more serious matter. "Goten...is there anything you need to talk about? I know I haven't always been...a good father, but...I want to change that."

A cricket nearby chirped.

Goten turned slightly to look his father in the eye. Goku looked very sincere, and serious, which was unlike him. Goten wondered what Goku knew about Trunks, or suspected.

"I...I'm fine, dad. I just..." His voice trailed off.

"Son," Goku said gently. "I want you to be happy, and you...are not. Will you talk to me about it?"

Goten's lip quivered, and suddenly, somehow, he was crying. "I...I miss...Trunks!" He sobbed. "Why...?" W_hy did he have to go? Was it because of me?_ "I shouldn't have yelled at him... I should have...understood..." _I should have understood. He was just busy training. No big deal._ "No big...deal..." He whispered.

Goku's eyes watered too, slightly. He pulled Goten in for a hug, and Goten clung to him, tears falling down his face, but silent now. "Goten... It's not the end. It's just, a bump in the road, y'know? Things will get better. Just...go over to his house and talk to him."

"No...! I can't! He hates me! He hates everyone now! He's a...bully!"

"A...bully?" Goku asked, surprised. _Trunks, a bully?...Well, that would make sense, Vegeta had been one for years, and he had also said that Trunks was becoming power-hungry. Hm_.'"Goten...I talked to Vegeta the other day." Goten looked up at him, listening. "He said...Trunks was changing, was becoming power-hungry. It...Well, Vegeta was like that, y'know. Before."

"Majin Buu..." Goten whispered, remembering that awful time. Vegeta had pruposely let himself be taken in to gain power. To beat Goku, once and for all. Only..he hadn't counted on the "super saiyan level 3", and then Majin Buu had turned into a great evil, and he had to work with Goku to try and defeat it. By the end of it, Vegeta had changed. As arrogant and clever as ever, but no longer the same, somehow.

Goten thought about all this, and then of Trunks. He missed him, and the things they had done together. They always had fun, no matter what they did. All the adventures they had.

And he sat up, gazing upward. "Dad? I...I don't want it to end like this. I want Trunks back. And... I'm going to stop crying now." He smiled at Goku.

Goku grinned back, giving him the thumbs-up. "Go get him back, son!"

And with a burst of energy, Goten was up, up...and away. To Capsule Corporation. With a huge grin on his face and a mind filled with thoughts of his buddy, his best pal.

_His_ Trunks.

* * *

Okay, i realize it got a bit corny there, at the end. But...there's a reason for it! I have a few more ideas left for this story...It's not going to be all fluff. (Of course not, i always torture my characters, don't i?) 

PLEASE review! I want to know if i should continue

Lady-Indis


	7. Chapter Seven: Bully

_Disclaimer: Not mine_.

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews :D hope you enjoy this next segment…

_Warning_: violence ahead. A little disturbing.

**Stranger In Your Eyes: Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

Trunks' fist smashed a stone wall, causing it to fall apart at his feet. "That _FUCK_! He is going to die…" He snarled at his posse, five muscular guys who thrived on bullying everyone in their way..

They smirked at each other, and followed him as he angrily headed down Thorn Street towards the home of Andrew Sautner, a small boy in their grade. Andrew was supposed to have done Trunks' homework for him, like he did every day, but somehow the teacher had found out. Trunks had just gotten suspended for ten days. "Ten fucking days……that bitch is going to regret it." Trunks growled.

They reached a small yellow house with an empty driveway. Trunks barged inside, yelling at the top of his voice. "You little BITCH! Andrew!"

From somewhere upstairs, there was a whimper. Trunks stamped upstairs but Andrew was not in his room. He was hiding. Unfortunately for him, Trunks could sense his ki, and before long, he'd dragged him out from under his parent's bed by his hair. "You_ ratted_ me out." Trunks spoke low, and dangerously at the shaking, crying boy, who was frozen on the floor. The boys were in a circle around him.

"_No_! I didn't!..._Pleas_e…" Andrew whispered, his blue eyes wide behind his thick glasses.

Trunks thrust his fist into the boy's stomach, not hard enough to kill him, like he could do easily, but enough to knock the wind out of him.

Two of the bullies began laughing hysterically. Trunks ignored them. "So, you didn't tell, hm? Just who are you suggesting did? Your fucking imaginary friend?" He looked all around him innocently. "Where is he? Should I kill him too?" He pretended to look for an invisible person underneath the bed, and on the ceiling. By now, all the others were laughing, except the boy, who remained curled up and whimpering, in too much pain to move from the blow he'd received. Not that he would if he could. Trunks would kill him for sure. Or the others.

"My mom…" The boy sobbed. "She- she saw me copying the work for you-"

Trunks' eyebrow raised. "Your _mom_? Then I suppose I could just destroy her instead of you." He leaned back lazily against the wall. "But I don't know. Maybe I could just do you both. What do you think?"

"**Trunks**!" A shocked voice called out.

Trunks whipped around to see Goten standing in the doorway, disbelief on his face as he looked in.

Trunks didn't know what to say, and just stared right back into Goten's horrified eyes. Something tore inside of him, and he inwardly shook. _Goten_….

"Hey, butt out, brat!" One of the boys, Tommy, growled, stepping forward.

"Yeah, _get the fuck out of here_. Unless you were planning on joining him..?" Another, Sam, added.

Goten ignored them, and continued to stare at Trunks. "Trunks..? Is this….is this what you have become?" He asked softly.

Trunks was dumbstruck, but within a second his eyes were flashing anger. "You….you don't know anything, you little creep! Get the FUCK out here, before I…!"

"Before you what? Planning on killing me, too? If I don't do your homework?" Goten had tears in his eyes, but he refused to cry. Not for someone like this. This was who Trunks was now….a bully. Just a heartless bully. He would never have thought this was possible of Trunks. To talk like killing was nothing... How many had he killed?

Suddenly, a voice called from downstairs. "Andrew, honey! I'm home!"

The boys shared looks, and hastily climbed out the window. Besides Andrew, only Trunks and Goten remained, both with fists clenched at their sides as they truly stared at each other for the first time in months.

When footsteps echoed in the hallway, Trunks flew out the window, leaving Goten behind to talk with the mom and Andrew. "I'm sorry." Goten apologized to them. "I'm sorry for everything."

Andrew frowned at him. "It…it wasn't you, Goten. You saved me."

"No." Goten smiled sadly. "It was me who created that monster." He stepped outside and flew off, leaving the dumbfound mother and child.

_It was me_. Goten thought dully as he flew above the treetops, far away from the world he knew, deep into the forest. He wanted out. _If I had just forgiven Trunks back then…. Trunks…._."TRUNKS!" He howled at the wind. Tears finally fell as he screamed in anguish, ripping at his hair in despair and throwing ki blasts at rocks. Explosion sounded everywhere as the hillside was dented.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Short, I know Sorry. More soon!Reviews would make me mighty happy! haha 

Ladyindis


End file.
